The Trouble Tones Tour
by Majorrogue
Summary: Santana, Quinn, Mercedes and Rachel are in a girl band called The TroubleTones and are currently on tour in the UK. They have been on tour for a while and they are all starting to get to know their dancers and roadies. Basically an AU where Brittany is a backup dancer on the tour and Santana is smitten. Sorry there are only 2 chapters, I wrote this years ago and just found it again
1. Chapter 1

"Are you coming?" Quinn asked

"No, not tonight" Santana answer turning back into her hotel room

Quinn stopped the door from closing and followed her into the room, Santana sat on the edge of her bed facing the window with her back to Quinn

"What's going on with you?" Quinn asked walking in front of her friend

"Nothing" she looked up at Quinn, who gave her a 'don't bullshit me' look and sat in a chair in front of her.

"Look my nose is killing me okay and I'm on pain killers so I can't drink.."

"That's why you aren't coming out with us, but what's up? You've been acting strange since yesterday" Quinn asked

Santana looked at her then at her hands thinking about whether to tell her friend or not. They sat in silence for what seemed like hours while she contemplated what to say. Quinn leant forward in the chair and raised her eyebrows in anticipation.

With a huff Santana admitted defeat, she threw herself back on the bed and looking up at the ceiling and said "I've fallen for someone okay, that's why I broke my nose… I'm in love"

Quinn's eyes widened in surprise "You're in love? It's about time"

"Shut up" Santana replied still not looking up, she knew she'd get a reaction like that, but she knew the worst was yet to come, so she waited

"Well? Who is it then? Who has finally captured your heart?"

There was silence again

"…Brittany"

"Brittany? As in dancing Brittany?"

"Yeah…"

"haha ha, I KNEW it" Quinn laughed and slumped back into her chair with satisfaction

Santana groaned "shut up" she said again

"Wait.." Quinn started

 _This is it_ Santana thought _here it comes_

"How does being in love explain how you broke your nose yesterday?" Quinn finished

That wasn't what Santana was expecting, she thought there'd be a ton of 'but she's a girl' shit. She sat up on her elbows and looked at Quinn

"Well?" Quinn asked again

Santana huffed and slumped back down again

"Come on" Quinn said kicking Santana's foot as it hung over the edge of the bed

"FINE" Santana sighed "You know after we've sung 'On Your Own' there's the break where the dancers dance and we have a drink or whatever?"

"Yeah"

"Well…. I was having a drink under the stage and looked around and saw Brittany getting changed while the boys danced….. and well….. I was staring at her …..body… I mean have you SEEN her body? How could I not stare?!..." Quinn didn't answer, she figured it was rhetorical and she was surprised to hear Santana talk like this and she didn't want to stop her. They had known each other for years but she always kept her emotions to herself and she'd never known her friend to be into someone like this.

"She's perfect…" Santana sighed seemingly to herself, remembering how Brittany, in her underwear was leaning over taking her shoes off, the way her body was muscular but not too much and how she moved so easily. She was taking in her body from the feet up, taking in her legs that seem to never end, her tight abs that made Santana go slightly weak, then up to her perfect breasts, she stopped there for a little while, then up her neck…

"Then I realised she wasn't moving any more, I looked at her face and she was watching me… she was watching me stare at her….eerrrgghhh!" Santana drew her legs up to her body, rolled into the foetal position and groaned with embarrassment "She caught me staring at her Q!" She let her legs straighten out and flop back over the side of the bed and rolled onto her back again, but still covered her face with her hands.

"I totally panicked and turned to leave as quickly as I could and that's when Karofsky came storming past and.." she clapped her hands together "boom, crack" She sat up on her elbows again and looked at Quinn "she saw it ALL, Quinn….. I can't face her, I can't"

Quinn was about to speak when there was a knock at the door, with a huge grin she shot up to get the door. Santana tried to grab her arm to stop her but failed

Rachel and Mercedes were standing in the doorway "What's going on? Is she coming or not?" Mercedes asked

Quinn ushered them in, and Santana yet again slumped on the bed, she knew what was coming.

Quinn ignored the first question "Guess what?" she asked them

"What?" Rachel replies

"She's got it. BAD" Quinn answered grinning and looking at Santana, Rachel looked confused but Mercedes caught on immediately

"No way? Who?" Mercedes asked

"What?" Rachel asked still confused

"She's in love!" Mercedes clarified, Santana cringed

"Oh! That's wonderful…"Rachel beamed

"Come on, who?" Mercedes interrupted Rachel and jumped on the bed next to Santana, waiting.

"Brittany"

"Dancing Brittany?" Mercedes asked

"Yeah" Santana sighed again, annoyed that they all found this so amusing, she was finding it all too embarrassing

"Oh, well, she is very beautiful" Rachel thought out loud

"I know" Santana said defeated

"So why aren't you coming to the club? Everyone will be there, including Brittany" Mercedes said nudging Santana "and that cutie pie Sam!"

"That's exactly why I'm not going" Santana said "I can't face her"

"Why not?" Rachel asked

Santana rolled her eyes, she really didn't want to have to go through the whole embarrassing story again.

"Long story short, Brittany caught her staring at her" Quinn explained, Rachel and Mercedes looked confused

"So?" Mercedes asked shaking her head

"She was in her underwear" Santana clarified

"Oh! Yikes!" Mercedes laughed

"yeeeaahhh!" Santana agreed

"I do hate to interrupt this surprising revelation ladies, but the driver will be waiting for us" Rachel said "and we shouldn't keep him waiting"

"Are you coming or not?" Quinn asked again

"No, I'm gonna stay here and watch TV" Santana said solemnly

"Okay suit yourself, just stay away from the gay porn channels" Quinn said as she and the others made their way to the door laughing

"Oh, that's hilarious, thanks" Santana replied cringing, but also contemplated it for a moment until she realise pay per view would come up on the hotel bill and that would be a tricky thing to explain

She thought back on the last 15 minutes and remembered something Quinn had said "Hey Quinn wait" Santana got off the bed and went after her band mates "What did you mean earlier, 'You knew it'?"

"I knew there was something…. You act differently when you're around her, I've never seen you like that with anyone and I couldn't put my finger on what it was, until you said you were in love with her" Quinn shrugged

"Oh!" Santana said thinking. The others were just out the door "Hey guys, you can't tell anyone about this, especially Sue, okay?"


	2. Chapter 2

After Quinn, Mercedes and Rachel had left her hotel room Santana just sat on the end of her bed. She didn't really know what to do so she sat and worried. What was she going to do tomorrow on the tour bus with Brittany sitting there knowing she had been leering at her? There really isn't any excuse that would make slowly looking up her practically naked body acceptable.

She had to stop thinking about it and try to keep her mind off of Brittany and the pain her nose was causing.

She decided to put the TV on, there was always something nice about watching TV in a different country, they always had weird advert and the newsreaders were always kind of hot.

She hadn't realised how long she'd been watching TV until there was a knock at the door and she looked at the clock on the bed side table. i"I haven't ordered room service"/i she thought. She got off the bed and answered the door.

She began to panic when she saw Brittany standing in the doorway.

"Hi" she said smiling cheerfully

"H-Hi" Santana managed to reply

"I thought you might like these" Brittany said handing her a loose bunch of flowers. Santana instinctively took them, looking at them she was sure she recognised them from all of the flower displays in the hotel lobby and corridors, she looked down at her feet as some water dripped off of the flowers.

Brittany stepped past her and into the room "Can I come in?" she asked in the room

"Sure" Santana said closing the door

"Wow, nice room" Brittany admired, then turned towards Santana with her hands behind her back

 _God, she looks lovely_ Santana thought. Brittany was wearing a light, colourful summer dress with her hair falling over her shoulders.

"You weren't at the night club and Rachel said you were here so…" she bounced on her toes.

Santana didn't know what to say or do with her in the room, so she moved to put the flowers down next to the TV. Brittany watched her.

"Does it hurt?" she asked pointing to her own nose.

Santana instinctively put her hand to the white bandage on her face. She became embarrassed, she had forgotten she still had the awful bandage on, she must look ridiculous to Brittany.

"w… erm… not as much as it did…. the pain killers are good" She fumbled. She was starting to get annoyed with herself now, she's never normally this nervous around anyone, she sings in front of stadiums full of people for goodness sake and yet she had trouble speaking to one person in an empty room.

"Sorry" Brittany said breaking Santana out of her thoughts

"Sorry? What for?" Santana was confused

"Your nose. If you hadn't been looking at me you wouldn't have broken it"

Santana went bright red with embarrassment; she had desperately hoped that for some unknown reason she hadn't actually seen her make a complete fool of herself.

"It's not… I mean..i hadn't.. erm" Santana couldn't figure out what to say or whether to say anything at all.

"That's okay, I don't mind, I'd much rather you stared at me than Azimio" she smiled brightly "And it's not like it's the first time I've seen you staring anyway" She smiled again and nearly blinded Santana with it. She then started moving towards the door

"Wha…" Santana blushed again shaking her head trying to protest

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay, I haven't seen you since it happened, I'll just leave you to rest now, see you tomorrow on the bus" Brittany waved happily as she walked out if the door.

Santana was sure she hadn't moved for at least five minutes, she was still staring at the door. She couldn't quite believe what had just happened.

When had Brittany seen her staring? Was it just the one other time? How long ago was it? Who had she told? Had anyone else seen? And tomorrow she would be on the bus to London with her for hours.

She fell on her bed with her head in her hands, if she was the crying type, she's sure she would be crying right now through embarrassment, annoyance at herself and shear frustration at the whole situation.

—

The next morning she packed her bags as quickly as possible and went to Quinn's room, she knocked and knocked but there was no reply. She tried phoning her three times but no reply there either, she thought maybe she might be at the bus already, so quickly made her way to the car park trying to keep her wheelie suitcase upright at the speed she was walking.

Unfortunately she was the first one to the bus except for the band's manager Sue Sylvester.

"Now that's what I like to see, someone actually arriving early, keep it up Santana and I might get you some more solo's" Sue shouted from the driver's seat of the bus

"Quinn isn't here yet then?"

"Nope, so you get the choice of bunk and seat" Sue said

Santana didn't care about the bunk or seats she needed to talk to Quinn about last night's visit from Brittany.

She gave her suitcase to some guy to store on the bus then got on, threw her other bags on a bed and went to the end of the bus and sat on the 'U' shaped seating area. It took at least 20 minutes for Quinn to show up all smiles.

As she sat next to Santana she sat up "Where the hell have you been? You weren't in your room and you didn't answer your phone"

"Geez, calm down" she practically laughed "I didn't stay in my room last night okay?" she shrugged "Why are you so desperate to speak to me?"

"Yesterday when you were all at that club…." She started but stopped when she saw Quinn looking down to the front of the bus with a huge smile on her face. Santana followed her gaze to see Puck, one of the head roadies, giving something to Sue then looking at Quinn and winking.

Quinn turned back to Santana as if nothing had happened "When we were at the club, what?" she asked

Santana decided to file what she had just seen and come back to it later, when she had hopefully figured out her own life.

"She came to see me" Santana continued

"Who did?" Quinn asked

Just as Santana was about to answer, the girl in question got on the bus talking to Mike, one of the other dancers. And yet again Brittany turned to see Santana staring at her, but at least this time Brittany smiled at Santana "Brittany…." Santana whispered dreamily answering Quinn's question.

Santana had been sitting in the same position she'd been in since Brittany had come and sat on the same soft comfortable seats where she was. She was sitting with her knees up in front of her with her journal leaning against them. She had been trying to write some more songs for the group's next album and was desperately trying not to look over at Brittany, but found herself glancing over at her, Mike and Sam every so often.

She was desperate to get up and move about, her feet had gone dead about ten minutes ago, but if she gets up there is a pretty strong possibility that she would fall over with her numb feet and the movement of the moving bus and she really didn't want to add that to the list of foolish things she'd done in front of Brittany.

Luckily she was released from the dilemma by Rachel asking "How is your nose? I see you have taken your bandage off"

Santana used the opportunity to swivel around and put her feet on the ground "It's still a little painful, but the bandage was getting in the way so I threw it away"

"That's good I was hoping it would get better quickly so that I didn't have to ban you from the stage in London"

"What?" Santana said a little louder than she meant

"I talked with Sue and she agreed, if your broken nose effected your singing we would have to leave you out of the London dates"

"You can't do that! I'm one of the founding members of the Trouble Tones and I write most of the songs, you can't…"

"Alright everyone" Sue interrupted from the front of the bus. "Time for a toilet break, you have twenty minutes and not a second more, if you are late back to the bus you can find your own way to London. Clear?" everyone nodded "Good, now get off the bus"

Santana got up and left the bus as quickly as she could before she said something she might regret to Rachel.

Who the hell did Rachel thinks she was anyway? Not only does she get to sing nearly all the songs, she dominates any interviews the band do, and now she seems to think she was above everyone else and in charge of everything. She can't say who can sing and who can't. Santana really wished Mercedes had never invited her to join the group.

When she focused on where she now was, Santana found herself in front of a vending machine at the motorway service station they'd stopped at. Looking at all of the sweets in there and being irritated by Rachel was making her crave chocolate, even if it was all chocolate she didn't recognize.

She stuck her hand in her pocket to find some change to put in the machine but found none. Her mood got worse now that she was denied chocolate, fate obviously had it in for her lately. But as she was thinking that, Brittany came and leaned against the side of the machine. She held a coin just in front of the little slot in the machine and said

"If I buy you a chocolate bar will you start talking to me again?" and leaned her head against the machine, smiled and looked at Santana

Santana looked a little annoyed after her fracas with Rachel, so Brittany didn't wait for an answer. She pushed the coin into the machine and pressed some buttons, she then did the same again. After the items had clunked down, Brittany leant down and picked up two chocolate bars.

She held one out for Santana "A twirl? They're nice, or you can have my Yorkie?"

"Thanks" Santana said taking the chocolate

"You shouldn't worry about Rachel, she just likes the sound of her own voice" Brittany smiled, sensing that Santana was still thinking about it.

"Yeah, I know, but she just….." Santana shook her head unable to find the right words to express her annoyance

"Hey! Trust you to find all the chocolate, Pierce" Sam interrupted passing between the two of them and practically squashed his face against the machine to see what was in there.

There was a thud on the machine next to Sam as Mike did the same. They both started oohing and aahhing at all the different sweets.

"Brittany, you got any money?" Sam asked

Santana looked at the guys at the machine and then Brittany "I should get back to the bus" She said solemnly "Thanks for the chocolate" she smiled

Brittany leaned against the machine and watched Santana as she walked to the bus. Both Sam and Mike turned to look at Brittany

"You should give up, Brit, she must be straight" Sam said

Brittany looked at them and smiled knowingly then took a huge bite of her Yorkie and followed Santana to the bus.

"Hey wait, what about the cash?" Sam shouted after her

When they had all settled back on the bus, Sue got everyone's attention

"Okay, everyone good news, that booty shaking diva Beyonce has sprained a glute" she said as cheerily as she can manage.

Mike turned to Sam and whispered "Is that good news?" Sam shrugged

As there wasn't any reaction Sue continued "She's had to pull out of her performance on X-Factor tomorrow and WE are filling in for her!"

Sue smiled as a roar of excitement went through the bus

"Come on, let's get to London" Sue shouted


End file.
